Ten Neliel Pairings
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: The title is self explanatory...and these are very crack, and very fun to write! Could end up being more than ten pairings! So far Neliel, Ichigo, Stark, Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Grimmjow. On an indefinite hiatus.
1. Violated?

_** Neliel Pairings!**_

_Warning: These are not only crack-ish, but they are also very lemony! You've been warned…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters!_

_I will begin with the one that will probably be surfacing the most soon…very soon. Maybe...(Okay, once they show Neliel as an adult in the anime...ohmigawd it's a spoiler! Kekeke!)  
_

_Ichigo and Neliel._

_This is more of a drabble I guess…but I'm not the number one fan of this pairing, I'll admit it at the start. Maybe if I get inspired, or if someone gives me a great idea for this pairing, I'll write something more lengthy and in-depth, and all-around beautiful…but for now I give you this._

_ Also, for now I am saying that there are going to be ten pairings...but that could change. We'll see how much inspiration and whatnot I get..._

_These are surprisingly hard to write. Kekeke. But fun, also! _

* * *

**Violated?**

She smiled softly at him, and he felt as thought he was dreaming. She could not be real—he had just seen her as a child. His injuries had to be bad if he was hallucinating like this—but it was like she had been when she had fought Nnoitora!

"Ichigo…"

There was no lisp! She was talking like an adult, too! "Nel…Nel? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Idiot. Of course it is." She smirked, and drew closer.

"What are you doing? No! Don't do that!" he cried, covering only one eye as she undressed before him.

"Why not? I can tell you like it." She looked at him smugly as she drew even closer, and he backed as far away as he could. She was relentless, and began to strip him of his clothes.

"Nel—Nel! Nel!" He struggled, but her strength was too much for him. Her hands were already reaching for his manhood, rousing it to firm erection quickly. "I'm not—"

"You have no choice in the matter, Ichigo!" Neliel told him brightly.

He had to admit, he was enjoying this. What guy wouldn't? Perhaps since the first time he had seen her in her adult form, nearly unconscious, he had wanted her. God, she was beautiful. How could he resist any longer? It was not right to resist such a beauty.

He had to, though. How could he face the others knowing that he had bedded with her?

"Ichigo…" her voice was music in his ears. "You're so uptight." How had he not noticed that her hands had left his erection to gently, and expertly massage the tension from his shoulders. He sighed and could not help relaxing beneath her touch.

"That's so much better. You stay so tense all the time—I don't understand how you can do that." She smiled lightly at him, and then returned her attentions to his suddenly throbbing manhood.

This time, instead of caressing him with her hands, she took him in her mouth with a soft slurping sound. He groaned and his hands instinctively buried themselves in her hair as she began to suck gently. He saw one of her other hands go down to caress her self, and a moan escaped his lips.

She smirked and let him slide from her mouth with a slight 'Pop!' noise. She then shoved him flat onto the ground. "Still want me to stop?" she joked.

Of course, she would not stop. She held his waiting erection in one of her hands, and impaled herself upon him slowly. He gasped and panted, his nails scratching at the floor from her delicious torture.

"Oh, god, don't stop." He begged, and she paused for a moment.

"Don't stop, you say?" she giggled, and continued her hip motions, balancing her hands on either side of him, her breasts swaying hypnotically before his face. His hands moved from the floor to cup her breasts instead, his fingers moving to tease her nipples. She moaned suddenly at the extra stimulation, interrupted in her movements by the sudden wave of pleasure.

"Ohh…"

Ichigo smirked suddenly, pleased that he had brought her to a new height of pleasure. God was he ever hot for her, suddenly. _Who the fuck cares what Orihime thinks, or Rukia, or Chad..._he could list names for days, but none of it mattered.

She was taking every ounce of pleasure from him that she could get, and in turn, was giving him at least an equal amount. She suddenly reached orgasm with a cry, and her muscles contracted all around him. This pressure caused him to spill his own seed, and he moaned softly. "Ohh...Neliel…"

Her arms were suddenly around him, and her head was nestled on his chest. He felt her breathing slow and he knew she was asleep. He smiled to himself as he let himself drift slowly, deciding to wait until they were both awake again to ask for a second helping of her love.


	2. Nap Time

_**Neliel Pairings!**_

_Warning: These are not only crack-ish, but they are also very lemony! You've been warned…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters!!_

_And now I shall move on to Neliel and Stark. This is purely a crack pairing, and something that I came up with out of nowhere, and probably inspired by another fic I read…but only a bit. So I'm not sure it was even worth mentioning here…_

_Or was this inspired?! Oh crap...I forgot. _

_ I swear someone else gave me the idea for this...well, anyway!  
_

_Here goes._

_**Nap Time**_

She stumbled into the wrong room.

Definitely. How she had found this particular room was beyond her, but even worse was not knowing what dangers lay behind the door. Still, she pushed it open heedlessly. She had not known her footsteps would be so loud.

She also had forgotten, yes, forgotten, to conceal her reiatsu. It was a bad habit, and something she need to remember to do.

The last thing she noticed was the bed. Within it was a sleeping form, she presumed it to be male.

"What are you doing?!" the figure stirred, and glared at her accusingly.

"I—I—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up—I got lost, and thought that this might be my room…but it's not, so I guess I'll just leave."

"No, you won't."

"Wh-what?" she then recognized whom it was laying in the bed, Stark, the primo espada. "Oh…no…I'm going to die." She moaned softly.

"I won't kill you. I had another punishment in mind, actually." He smirked. In fact, in his mind, it was the perfect punishment.

"You—you do? Will it hurt?"

"Only if you're a virgin."

"What—oh…" she blushed and looked at the floor. "You're—serious?"

"Yes. You woke me up from my nap, I'm fucking horny, and you're just my taste. Get naked, and get in my bed." He demanded.

Hastily she did as he said, trembling in anticipation. She had heard rumors about him, and his appetite for sex, and women. He had his pick of the lower ranking arrancar, after all, and she was sure he used them frequently. She would definitely be on his list of available woman, seeing as how she was also lowered ranked than him, as was every other female arrancar.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she discovered he had slept in the nude. She gasped as his fingers found her most sensitive, pleasure-giving hole. Her hips moved up against his fingers as they dug deep within her, and she cried out as she pressed closer to him.

"You're so tight…maybe a little too tight." Stark commented. "Are you a virgin?"

"N-no." she admitted.

"How long has it been, then?"

"Long…long time." She managed to say. He smirked.

"All the better for me, then." He told her. "You'll be the perfect fit…once I'm inside of you."

"Oh…" she trembled in the sweet pleasure of anticipation. His fingers continued to work her, until she was crying out from the aching desire for his hard length to be within her…or at least for her to feel it…

Her hands reached down for it, and found it, curving around his erection with shameless curiosity. Her eyes widened at her discovery. "You're—you're so big!"

"It helps to have the level of reiatsu that I have." He pulled his fingers out of her, and pulled himself from her hands, taking himself with one hand and steadying her hips with the other. She gasped as slowly his hard, thick length began to penetrate her. She began to breathe heavily, her fingers digging into his mattress cruelly.

"Fuck…this'll never work…" he sighed. "Open your mouth."

"What--?"

"Don't question me, just do it." She obeyed, and he was suddenly pushing his length into her mouth. Her saliva covered him as far as he could push into her mouth and throat, and he nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect."

He then performed the same move he had been about to finish. He thrust slowly, until he had gone as far as he could. He looked down at himself, and noticed with pleasure that as far as he could go meant nearly all the way to the base of his shaft. He also noticed that Neliel was definitely enjoying it, while in pain.

In fact, he could tell that the pain made it even better for her, and he pulled his hips back quickly, thrusting back into her again at the same quick pace. Her head was thrown back, her hair whipping around her shoulders as he increased to a feverish pace. She probably was not aware of it, but she was emitting loud moans at each thrust. The noise only drove him on to a maddening tempo.

"Oh…oh…St-Stark-sama, I'm coming!" she told him frantically, her back arcing her hips closer to him.

"So soon?" he frowned. "Well, fuck, I was just warming up. It seems you bring out the sex demon in me."

She tried to speak, but could not, as he bruised her lips with a kiss to silence her. She threw her arms around his neck and shuddered as she reached orgasm. The tightness of her muscles around his length caused him to release as well, and he groaned. "God, Neliel, I haven't had sex that good since…Halibel."

"You—had sex with—Halibel-sama?" Neliel panted.

"It was a long, long time ago. It's a long story…" he frowned. "You've slept with somebody."

"That's not important. I didn't ask you who you had sex with…you just told me." She frowned. "I don't care."

"Whatever." He felt his desire growing again, quite literally.

Neliel beamed at him. "Mm, again, yes?"

"God, you're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You didn't think I could handle it, did you?" she pouted. "Even a weakling human could enjoy this without dying, I'm sure."

"I doubt that. But you aren't a weakling human. And neither am I." he grinned. "Let's fuck, Neliel."

"Please."

He thrust into her without warning, and she nearly climaxed instantly from the surprise of it. She did not, however, and he continued to thrust into her. He grasped each of her legs, pulling them higher as he lifted her hips up, while continuing to thrust at a medium pace.

She sighed blissfully. Lazily, he rolled over so that he could lie down while still pulling her down upon his ever-firm rod. She gasped and moaned softly at the friction, her face flushing.

"I love this," she moaned.

_I love this. I love this…_

Why did he wish she had replaced "you" with "this"?

"You're not using me, are you?" Stark smirked lazily, pulling her down a final time. She gasped and shuddered, falling limp upon his body. He filled her with his creamy tribute, and sighed.

"Fuck, I'm tired." He told her, smoothing sweaty green strands from her face gently.

"Why would I use you?" she asked softly. "I just—I love the way that felt—I love fucking you."

"Oh ho, after only twice? You can't help it that you lust, I suppose…but right now I'm tired. So let's sleep." He commanded.

He was, after all, the primo. Who was she to argue?

"Yes, Stark-sama." She rested her head on his chest. He sighed and pulled her closer, lazily.

"Sleep well, Neliel-chan."

"Neliel…chan…" she whispered.


	3. How you make me feel

**_Neliel Pairings!_**

_Warning: These are not only crack-ish, but they are also very lemony! You've been warned…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters!!_

_Ulquiorra and Neliel. This one is quite random as well I suppose…_

_I started this one in a notebook while I was sitting in a class…hmm…I am not completely sure what I was thinking. _

_Well, anyway, here goes. _

_**How you make me feel**_

* * *

She smiled sleepily. 

It was one of her more charming aspects. Well, everything about her was charming, but sweet Aizen did he love that sleepy smile of hers, so innocent, charming.

She kissed him.

He loved her kiss, the warmth of her soft lips upon his cold, ever unsmiling lips. He loved the way she closed his green eyes to kiss the lids, her warm lips moving down the lines beneath. He loved it that even if he showed no reaction, she continued.

She held him.

He wanted nothing more than to lie in her embrace for days, for years. It was so comfortable, so warm. He loved that.

"Ulquiorra." Her breath hot, near his hollow hole. He felt her lips drawing near. He wanted to hear his name in her voice again, but he could not ask. Her breath was hot, moving into his hollow hole.

"Neliel—"

He did not like that. His hollow hole was something to be looked at, and not to be touched, not to be breathed on by anyone. Not even by the woman he loved. She lifted her head, her lips back on his.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." She murmured dreamily. "I love you."

_I love you. _ The words echoed in his head. She had not said it since the first time. It had been so long ago…seemed so long, anyway. His sad eyes closed as he drew her close, and kissed her.

He kissed her like they were the last ones living, as though _she were his world_.

"You are my world, Neliel Tu Oderschvank." _She was his world. _ There was no one else, there had never been anyone else, and there would never be anyone else. There would only be her, his emerald-haired lover.

He saw her innocent face flushing—it always did—early, under his kiss. It was another charming aspect.

Her eyes fluttered as her hands found his face. He looked into the golden depths, and thought he could almost see himself.

He sighed and wished he could smile, but the gesture was foreign and uncomfortable to his muscles. For her, he would have tried it.

She had never asked him to smile, like others before her. She had never pleaded with him 'Oh, please, Ulquiorra, can't you smile for me?'

Strangely, with the way she was, she made him want to smile even more. His lips pulled back slightly, in what he thought was a smile. It began to resemble one, but it did not come close. Neliel noticed, and she smiled, her heart lifting.

"Ulquiorra—oh…Ulquiorra." She kissed his struggling lips, her hand smoothing his skin beneath it. "You don't have to—you don't have to…"

"I want to, Neliel-chan—for you."

She gasped, her heart filled with emotion. "You've never smiled before…" she sighed. "You're not one suited to smiling, Ulquiorra."

"Neliel—"

"Shh…" she silenced him with her warm kiss, her passionate kiss. "Don't speak, just…" she couldn't finish. He was slowly undressing her, his hands peeling off her hakama, baring her perfect skin to the chilly air of his quarters.

As his hands moved down the length of her perfect body, he could feel her trembling, delicious waves beneath his fingers.

Her hands moved to his hakama, attempting to remove it from him. He stopped her. He could do that himself. "Neliel—"

Her eyes narrowed as though she were scolding him for speaking. He felt color coming to his own cheeks, something that never happened.

He peeled his own clothes off for her, his deep green eyes watching her reaction. As he laid her down on his bed, he felt her hands moving down his body, until her fingers were curving around his length.

He pulled away from her grasp, instead pushing his fingers into her, feeling the warm wetness of her opening. She was ready, he could always tell by the way her legs opened beneath him.

He was everything she wanted, which was strange to her. He did not beat her; he was not rough with her in the boudoir. These were the things she had thought she wanted. Sometimes, his hand would strike her, but he would always follow it up with a kiss, even though he knew how she enjoyed it.

"Ulquiorra—" her voice was soft, and pleading. He realized then that he had been thinking, instead of moving to pleasure her. His fingers curled inside of her, causing her hips to buck upward, towards him. He then pulled out of her, spreading her own fluids in order to prepare her.

She assessed him from beneath her lashes, her eyes nearly closed, waiting patiently for the pleasure she knew he would be bringing her. He gently spread her legs further, his hands grasping her thighs as he prodded at her.

She brought her breath in sharply, biting her smiling lip as her hands reached out to him, but he ignored them until he was inside of her. He grasped at her hands as he thrust into her, gently, loving the way _she _felt.

She whimpered softly, as though afraid of the sound of her own voice.

He loved that. He loved it that she seemed guilty of _their_ pleasure, the heights that together, _they _sought. Such a modest creature, she was. Though she was a prideful one, as well, she was modest where it mattered the most. At least, in his mind.

"Ulquiorra…" her voice was breathy, low in pitch, music to his ears.

Could he ever admit that to her?

She would not mind if he did not, he knew that. He could see it in every gesture she made to him that she knew a lot more than she cared to divulge. She would not tell him she knew, and he knew instinctively her reasoning.

She did not want to damage his pride.

He loved her for that. She knew him so well. Neliel knew that his feelings for her were heavily guarded secrets in his mind. She knew that his thoughts of her were meant to be hidden, and she did not need to hear of her value to him to know that she was indeed valued.

He thrust into her, deeper and deeper than the thrust before, until it was impossible to go further, and she was gasping in helpless pleasure.

He loved the way she loved him openly, mind, body and soul.

He also loved the discretion she showed. Not once had he ever caught her looking at him with anything other than indifference, the only hint being a spark that was noticeable to Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra alone.

A soft cry burst from Neliel's throat.

It was the best sound Ulquiorra had ever heard, and it got better every time he heard it.

With the cry came a delicious tightening of muscles, and a flood of cream. Ulquiorra's own release always came shortly after Neliel's. She loved that. She loved the fact that it seemed their bodies were almost synchronized.

"I…love you…Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

She gasped lightly in surprise, unable to keep tears from springing to her eyes.

She had not been expecting those words. Never had she heard them from his lips.

"You…love me? _You…_love _me? _ You _love _me?" she smiled, her fingers brushing his pale face. She wanted to repeat the words over and over, just to hear them spoken in the air. This was something she had never wanted before.

"_I love you._" He told her fervently, his beryl eyes filled with passion. She loved those eyes, and she could not say for sure why. All she knew was that whenever she saw them staring at her intensely the way they did, memorizing her, her heart began to pound.

_I love you._

Those words…Neliel thought. Those words were filled with more passion—than I've heard from him in weeks. She held him, falling upon his chest and sobbing.

His hands ran through chartreuse locks, soothing her tears. He was perplexed at her tears, and she could tell.

"Ulquiorra…" she gazed at him with golden eyes, shining with tears. "I—I—" she sighed to herself, softly, desperately trying to explain. "No one has ever loved me the way that you do."

"Is this what you want, Neliel? Is this what you truly desire?" he asked her in a deadpan, his expression as serious as ever. She sighed beneath him, her eyes closing sleepily.

"Ulquiorra…I love you. Remember—remember that I will for always." She told him. "No matter—" her voice broke. "No matter what happens." She knew that anything could happen to her, she knew that Nnoitora's lust for being rid of her was strong. She knew that the beastly Nnoitora would do anything, stoop however low it took to rid Las Noches, and Hueco Mundo, eventually, of her.

But for now, she could rest easily knowing that she had Ulquiorra to protect her.

She also knew that Ulquiorra was not going to always be with her, or near her. She knew that he would be sent away from time to time. It was the moments she was apart from him that she feared.

He knew that.

"Neliel-chan." His voice, and his eyes, and his posture, all were filled with regret. "I wish I could be there for you all the time—every minute—" his voice caught strangely.

"Don't be stupid." She shook her head. She held her chin high, filled with pride. "I know that's impossible, and you know it too. I can take care of myself." Her voice wavered slightly, and he pulled her close, rolling onto his side so that they could lie together in his bed.

He threw the covers over the two of them gently. She buried her face in his neck, her warm breath moving his hair gently. He could never grow tired of that feeling.

"Neliel-chan, there is no need for a brave face with me." _Strong woman…_he thought to himself.

"It's—not." She sighed. "I am scared…so scared…sometimes. But everything is right when I am with you. My world seems turned the right way."

He knew that without hearing the words. He knew from every touch he gave her, and from every caress he received from her.

"Know that for as long as I am breathing, and to the best of my abilities, I will protect you, Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

She laughed softly at the thought.

"How can the cuatro espada protect the tricera espada?" Neliel smirked at him.

He closed his eyes. "Do not say things like that, please."

She held him close then. He could feel her heart beating slowly as her breathing calmed. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-kun." She apologized. "I know better."

He pulled her close so that she could feel his heart beating as well. It was that sweet beat that lulled her to sleep, and to dreams of her protector, her love.

He fell to sleep with his fingers slowly moving through Neliel's apple green hair, unable to predict what the future held in store for his golden-eyed beauty.

For the moment, he could hold her in his sweet dreams in peace.

* * *

_Ha...ha...well! I sure hope this one was good...surprisingly, I spent a LOT of time on it._

_So please review? Please? Don't make me have Gin pull a sad face for you!_

_Gin: I'll do it!! I swear! _

_Whipped! _

_Gin: Never! _


	4. To Defeat you

_**Neliel Pairings!**_

_Warning: These are not only crack-ish, but it is also very lemony! You've been warned…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters!_

_Now for Neliel and Nnoitora! This is one that I've been seeing…actually…and while I'm not surprised…I can't help but being a little astonished…_

_Though it does seem like a pairing that is possible…_

_This is my version of the pairing. In my mind, this is very much a possibility!! _

_Also! Be very afraid. I was listening to jazz and swing when I was writing this…hehehe…_

_Anyway, here it is._

* * *

_**To Defeat you**_

"I want to defeat you."

That was all he wanted. That was all he seemed to care about.

She held her head high as she answered him.

"You can't." she sighed while sheathing her zanpakuto. "You know this. You know that one who fights like you, like a beast, cannot defeat one like me." She shook her head apologetically, as though she wished he could.

He_hated _that.

"We are on two levels."

"Why can't you just fucking kill me?" he demanded. "Just because I'm a beast? What kind of fuckin' logic _is_that, anyway?"

She turned. She could not answer. He knew that.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I'm hungry. If you're going to eat with me, then get up."

"Why the _fuck _would_I _eat with _you?_"

He hated the fact that she showed some kind of camaraderie with him, even after she had just handed his ass to him on a platter.

"It was just a thought." She walked away. She had successfully dodged his question, and he showed no sign of following her.

It was not until later that they met again.

He happened to be outside of her quarters just after she had taken a shower. She was only wearing a towel to shield her nudity, her hair flat and wet in a strangely endearing fashion. He could not help but to think what it would feel like to fuck her. He could not help thinking _God, what a perfect fucking body._

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprised, light voice. She seemed to be in a good mood—or—something…

Nnoitora was not sure what to say to the espada with chartreuse hair. He could not remember. He had to be honest to himself, the sight of her in that towel—sweet Aizen. He was mentally drooling, and wishing he had the nerve to tuck her under his arm and walk into her room, and throw her onto her bed and fu—

Shit, just thinking about doing it was arousing him.

Some sane voice in the back of his head was praying like mad that she did not notice.

Whatever twisted god the voice was praying to ignored it, and her eyes were inexplicably drawn to his suddenly bulging crotch-area.

Instead of being repulsed, or scolding him in anger, like he had expected from her, she pulled him forcefully by the wrist into her quarters before anyone could chance to walk by.

"What the _fuck _are you doing, woman?"

"You want me, don't you?" she smirked in what could be taken as a seductive fashion, but Nnoitora saw it as another blow to his pride, another reminder of his inferiority to her.

"What makes you think that?" he smirked, trying to deny the fact that he was hard for her, and no one else.

She rolled her eyes, not buying it. "You're transparent. But I must be as opaque as this wall." She tapped the thick wall with her fist.

"What—what do you mean?"

"All those fights—all those arguments—couldn't you see it?"

"See what, woman?" he was getting frustrated. Where the hell was she going with this?

"I want you! Fuck…"

That was a first. She had sworn.

"You—want—me?"

Well, that was certainly a fucked up way of showing it, now wasn't it?

"So you beat on me, and prove constantly that you're better than me—all to show that you wanna fuck me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I_know _who I am. I don't—"

"Fuck, Neliel, you know what I meant."

"I thought I might clarify—"

"Here you are, trying to get me to fuck me—and you still can't resist showing up to me, can you? You fucking bitch."

She sighed, shutting the door with a click. "So you don't want to fuck me, then?" she tilted her head.

"What? Yes—I mean—"

"Come on, Nnoitora." She moved closer to him, tracing his cheek with her warm finger, her voice low and sultry.

He could tell she was acting.

"Fuck off, woman!"

He could also tell how much she was arousing him. Every motion, every gesture—

"Nnoitora…just give it up, please…" her eyes were wide and pleading.

"Why should I?"

"What would it take?" her hand moved to her towel, holding it closed.

"I want—" before he could finish, her hand had slipped the towel off. There she was, standing before him in stark nudity. "You—"

Once more, her body had dashed all logical thought from his brain, as the lusting part of his brain awoke.

"Me, you want me?" she smirked.

"I want you." He admitted finally. "Fuck, woman—"

She was pressing up against him, bruising his lips with a brutal kiss, an invitation to do the same—maybe worse—to her.

"Why the fuck do you want to do this?"

"Why not?" she tilted her head. "Why do you have to ruin this by arguing?" she pushed him up against the wall beside her bed, biting into his neck mercilessly.

Her hands moved to bring him to the same state of nudity she was in, and he could not move them away. All the logic he had once had was rapidly dissolving in this sudden romance.

There was a voice still telling him to leave before this got out of hand. _Fuck you…this is what I want._

He was a man who knew what he wanted.

He wanted power…

He gripped her waist in his big, powerful hands, moving her so that it was she who was against the wall. He felt her hands curling around his manhood, but he pulled them away. He lifted her so that with a simple downward push, she would be impaled upon his rod.

Her eyes were wide at the control he had taken, but he could tell that this was how she wanted it. For some sick strange reason, she wanted him to dominate her.

He could not help but feeling like he was some puppet to her, being used for pleasure, and nothing more. Fuck, he resented that, but he was past the point where it would have mattered.

"Fuck me." She told him with closed eyes. He smirked.

Gods…this was a fantasy come true.

How often had it been in his mind that he wanted to fill this bitch full with his pulsing manhood? Now that he was about to do it, he wanted to savor the moment.

_This is so wrong…_

_So ironic…_

He did not care. Those subconscious fantasies were coming true.

He pulled her down brutally upon his shaft, filling her full as he shoved her against the wall. A cry tore from her lips as he tore through her. _So…good…_she thought as the delicious pain burst through her.

Her legs had nowhere to go but around his slim waist, and as they wrapped they squeezed him tightly. He pounded her into the wall, laughing as her back cracked.

"Oh…you fuck me…so good…"

He smirked at the fact that she could not seem to put together coherent sentences together well. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders as his hands sought her breasts. At first he only cupped them, then he rolled each already hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She cried out again in pleasure, her hips bucking forward against him. In surprise, he stopped his motions.

"No…don't…stop!" she begged. He complied with her request, pounding her into the wall again. She was going to be bruised and bloody by the end of this, he thought with pride.

Suddenly, he could feel her muscles all beginning to tighten. He could also feel himself responding to this in a way he was not ready to. It was going to happen anyway.

As she released, he did as well. _Fuck…it had to be at the same fucking time, didn't it? _ That was of little importance. He had to get into the bed.

"It's fucking freezing in here." He told her almost angrily as he shoved her beneath the covers, shortly following. Besides the fact that he wanted to curl up under the covers for warmth, he was about to pass out.

The barely coherent, chartreuse haired tricera espada snuggled up close to him, and he could not bear to shove her away. In fact, her lush form against his made him feel a special kind of warmth, one that he wished to destroy.

He hesitantly wrapped his long arms about her, pulling her in closer to him, just before she whispered "_I love you._"

He pretended like he had not heard those words, but she just had to repeat them two more times.

"Shut the fuck up."

He wanted to hear her say it again…and again. But he also wanted her to just die.

"I don't fuckin' believe you when you say that." He told her.

"I mean it." She told him fervently, her words slurred and hoarse. He looked into her eyes and was startled to see that they were filled with love. And he was even more startled that he could tell it was really love, and not just satisfaction from the sex they had just had…

"What the fuck?"

She did not give him time to ask more specific questions, as she was already asleep.

"Goddamn woman…" he muttered, his eye closing as he fell into a fitful sleep.

She would not leave his dreams…

She would not leave him in peace…

There was only one way he could have his peace, there was only one way to be _free _of that _bitch._

And that was to defeat her.

There was only one way to defeat her.

"_I'm gonna fucking kill you, Neliel._"

* * *

_Oh...god...this was terribly fun to write. _

_I foresee many more Nnoitora pairings. _

_Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! _

_Review please?! _


	5. Raw Sexuality

Raw Sexuality

_Grimmjow x Neliel_

_For my "Ten Neliel Pairings"_

_This is something I've been meaning to write, but have not had the chance to. I absolutely adore this pairing, and have been fascinated with it for a while. It's great fun, because I just love Grimmy, and I'm Nel! Whatever, on with the story._

She could not remember where her story ended and _theirs _began.

Or where her body ended, and his began, or vice versa. It was as though somehow, they had become one.

She could remember late nights watching him sleep, her golden eyes fixated on that beautiful torso of his, the bone fragments, the sleep tousled hair, the light green markings under his eyes. She adored him in ways she could never understand. She did not remember how long she had known this.

She knew that he loved her in his way, and she realized that to keep it perfect, the way it already was, she could not push those issues. She knew, and he knew. It was good enough for her. Those words meant little to her anyway, a simple touch told her more than three words ever could.

Though, she could tell he was itching to say them.

"Neliel, I--"

"Grimmjow, don't say it yet." she chided, covering his mouth with hers quickly. "It's not time."

He was grateful for her understanding. Her refusal to let him say those words was refreshing from all of the other women he had used. He could remember the pleading looks on their blending faces.

_"Grimmjow, I think I love you…"_

_"Yeah…thanks…"_

_"Thanks? Is that all you have to say?"_

_"Yeah. So what?"_

_"So what? I just poured my heart out to you. I just--I just--you don't love me too? What kind of asshole are you?"_

_"The heartless kind. Don't like it? Fuck off." _

Neliel was different. Neliel was a drug, Neliel was _his, _solely his. He could not waste words on her if she did not wish him to.

The day finally came when he had to say it.

"Neliel, I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Really?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry." he cupped her cheek, his eyes sad. She puffed out her lower lip in an adorable pout.

"Oh…where are you going, Grimmjow?" she asked curiously. "Can't I go with?"

"I have to go to Hueco Mundo…to take care of some things. I'll be back. You can't go with, simply because I don't want to fuck anything up and lose you. You mean too damn much, and I couldn't forgive myself for losing you. So stay, and if I'm not back in a year, forget about me."

"Forget about you? Why would I want to do that? There is no possible way--I could never."

"Then…" he sighed, pulling her face to his, locking lips with her, and eyes. "I love you, Neliel."

She gasped and pulled away, facing a wall, trying not to lose her composure. Those were words a dying man said. Those were not words to be spoken until that dying day. "Grimmjow, you're not going to die."

"What if I do? How would I feel in my final fucking hour knowing that I didn't tell you how the fuck I feel?"

"Grimmjow--"

"Nel, it's already been said. Don't be stupid." he stepped close to her, pulling her into his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder. "I can't take back those words. It's a bit too late, huh?"

"Grimmjow, I love you, too." she whispered sadly, turning her face to lock lips with him, her hand moving to his cheek lazily. "So much…" she murmured, closing her eyes as a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't you dare cry, woman." he licked her tear away, and she could not help but smile.

"You'll come back." she told him confidently.

"We'll see."

&

She sat upon a balcony, knees drawn up, chin resting on her arms. The wind picked up her hair, and sent it into her face. It was cold, and snowflakes were drifting lazily to the ground.

It was Grimmjow's birthday.

She did not care that it had not been a year yet, she wanted him back. It had been long enough. The time apart from him was tortuous.

Her fingers sliced at the air, pretending to open a garganta.

She could not tell for certain if she would be able to. She needed to. She pulled and twisted the air, feeling threads in her fingers. She knew she had to go after him, she knew she needed him.

She pulled again, and a rip opened in the sky before her. She jumped up and stepped through. _Whether you like it or not, Grimmjow, I am coming for you._

She felt for reiatsu, but could not pick out his within it all. She knew he had to be there somewhere--anywhere. She let off her own reiatsu, an invitation for someone to find her, or Grimmjow.

She ran through Hueco Mundo's desert, reminded of her days as a child, running endlessly from her "brothers." She was saddened at the thought, and a slip in her step caused her to fall…fall…and keep falling. Why hadn't she stopped? She clawed at sand, but nothing but air was gripped.

She landed flat on her back, and realized immediately where she was. The Menos Forest. All of a sudden, she could feel Grimmjow's reiatsu. "Grimmjow…" she whispered.

Suddenly, he appeared, covered in blood. Her eyes widened, and she fell into his arms, heedless of the blood. She almost sobbed, but caught herself, and just held a tragic look upon her face.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"What has happened to you?"

"I don't fucking know anymore. I do know that I can't fucking stand being away from you. A hand is no fucking substitute."

"Funny, Grimmjow. Very. But in all seriousness, I was thinking the same thing." she told him grimly.

"Oh, were you? Well, what the hell are we waiting for?"

"You're bleeding!"

"Who the fuck said it was my blood?"

"Ohh….Grimmjow, you were bad…"

"I fucking know, but you still want me."

"Yes, please…"

"I can tell."

"Would you shut up already? Keep on talking and I may just have to satisfy myself elsewhere." she teased.

"You wouldn't." he smirked, but began to tear at Neliel's clothing regardless.

"Oh? What makes you so sure I haven't already?"

"Who the fuck have you been hanging out with? This just ain't like you."

She only smiled and proceeded to remove what remained of his former attire. Smile turned to grin once she laid eyes upon what she had uncovered. Her eyes looked him up and down lustfully, and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Missed me, did you?" she asked with a leer. He could only nod as the rest of her clothing was shed, and she stood before him in her full glory. "It's your birthday, you know."

"I do know."

She bruised his lips with a kiss then, pressing him against the base of one of those quartz trees. He quickly turned so that it was she whose back was torn asunder by the brittle tree. She moaned against his lips in the pleasure she received from all of his attentions. She knew she was ready, and was dying for him to be inside of her.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured urgently. He understood, but instead of giving her what he knew she wanted, his long, firm manhood, his fingers slipped inside of her. She gasped and bucked against him, ripping her skin on the tree in the process. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her back, and it felt good…so good…"Oh…don't tease me…" she pled.

"What? Tease you? I'm just taking my time. You always said I rush into things."

"Why would you use my own words against me?" she asked with a slight smile, the most she could manage.

"Only cause it looks like I'm in fucking control this time." he teased her more with his fingers, until she was panting and moaning against him. He could feel her beginning to sweat already, her back arcing, forcing her breasts forward endearingly. He took one nipple in his mouth, and the other in his free hand. Neliel felt a ripple of pleasure nearly tear her apart.

"Oh…Grimmjow…"

"It's been a long while, hasn't it?"

"Yes…" she pouted adorably, and he could not resist her any longer. With a smooth motion, he thrust within her, guiding himself with the hand that was formerly within her. She cried out sharply in pleasure, the cry ringing through the forest.

"Shh, Neliel, don't want to attract the menos, do ya?"

"Sorry…that was just too damn good."

"Shit, I'm rubbing off on you…"

"Oh, shut up and fuck me, Grimmjow." she murmured, managing to pull his face to hers so that she could kiss him brutally, her eyes closed for the moment. He thrust into her steadily for what seemed like ages to her, but it felt so delicious just to have him within her, and she knew that he, as well as herself, was savoring the moment.

In a burst of passion, Grimmjow's hip movements increased in pace and his head broke away from hers. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder, refusing to let go until she tasted his blood.

"Damn, woman, do I taste that good?"

She finally drew the blood she so desired, and licked it up greedily before looking at him. "Your blood does…and I do have a name."

"You know this brings out the beast in me Nel."

"You can't help it. Whatever. Just shut up, then." she told him, and sucked at the wound she had created as his hips drove him deep within her.

All at once, she felt an incredible burst of pleasure, and she cried out triumphantly then, falling limply onto Grimmjow's bleeding shoulder.

"Spent already?" he teased, but flooded her with his own creamy tribute. She shivered delightedly in the warm sensation, and lifted her head to kiss his cheek.

"What the hell are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Neliel asked suddenly.

"Here? Well, I ended up here on accident. Seems like Aizen-sama's not too happy about my defection." he scoffed.

"What were you doing in the first place?" Her eyes were round with curiosity.

"I came here to…find your fraccion. I know how damn much you miss them, and I wanted to find them. And--I did--but--" he looked down sadly. She reached out and entwined her fingers in his hair comfortingly. "But Aizen….sama…had them killed right before my eyes."

"Oh, Grimmjow." Neliel drew him into her arms, tears forming in her eyes. So she had truly lost her fraccion? She let the hot tears drop from her eyes onto his shoulder, the salt stinging in the wound she had made.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, and she stroked his hair soothingly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't have to go." she murmured.

"But I wanted to."

"Shh. We should go home now, if that's all you came to do."

"No…Nnoitora's still alive, somehow. I was gonna kill him."

"Grimmjow…" Her voice held a warning. "Not now. I don't want you to do anything more for me. It's _your_ birthday, and I don't want anything right now, just you, and your happiness." she told him.

"Oh, fine. But I will kill that bastard." he vowed. "For every sick thing he did to you. For tormenting you--for--"

"Grimmjow…stop it…" she begged, tears streaming down her face. "Please…"

"Nel--? I'm sorry!" he lifted her chin and licked away her tears, their delicious saltiness permeating his tongue. She smiled suddenly, like the sun after a short storm.

"Just don't talk about that anymore." she begged of him. He nodded, sighing.

"I didn't mean to make you sad…"

"I just can't stand to remember it."

"You'll be okay. You've got me." he told her, and she pressed against him, resting her face in his neck.

"I know I do. You're the reason why I don't want to remember. You're the only one…"

Grimmjow could only hold her, and pull her away from that tree. The love he felt for this green haired arrancar coursed through his veins, making him a mad man of sorts. Were anyone to try and take her from him, he would kill. No matter who it was, nothing short of Armageddon would occur if separation were implied in some way.

He would rather die than lose her.

She could not remember having felt this way ever before. She did not care if she had, she could not remember, and that was enough for her. All she wanted to do was love Grimmjow, and be loved by him, in every aspect she could imagine.

She felt that if anyone wanted to take him away, they would never breathe again. She knew she could bear to kill if anything ever came between them. She refused to let anything tear them apart.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured.

"What is it, Nel?" he asked softly.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course—the fuck would you ask that for?"

"I just wanted to know…that's all…"

"Well, I do. And nothing's gonna change that." He promised. "I'll love you until the day I die." He stated with great pride, not caring that he sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl. For all he cared, he could have been. Though, he was not sure how a little skirt would look on him, and how the school shirt would flatter his—wait, why the hell was he thinking about that? He should have been kissing her, judging from the stars in her eyes.

With great gusto, he claimed her mouth with his in a smooth motion. She responded the way he knew she would, pressing against him hungrily, practically begging for more. He could feel her hands roaming his body, and enjoyed the touch, basking in the attention she gave him. She was so perfect, he caught himself thinking. How could he ever replace this beautiful, buoyant girl?

"You are so dead if you ever leave me again…" Neliel pulled away, her tone challenging. Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah, well, you're dead if you let me leave, idiot."

"Hah, you can't get away with calling me that!" Neliel giggled and shoved him back, her bare feet flattening on the ground. His smirk gave way to a grin.

"I think I just did…"

"Oh?" she placed her hands firmly upon his shoulders, forcing him to the ground. "I don't believe you will be walking once I'm through with you." She teased as she straddled him. He groaned slightly in pleasure, anticipating what was to come shortly, or what he hoped for…

"Can't resist me, huh?"

"I never said I couldn't…" Neliel murmured dreamily. "You shouldn't make assumptions! But…" she leaned over to kiss him tenderly. "Now it is increasingly hard to resist you." She tugged on his hair lightly, her lips meeting his, as her body moved against him in a smooth rhythm, until she could feel him, hard and prodding at her leg. "Oh…Grimmjow…how is it that I can never get enough of you?"

"Aw, just shut up already."

"Hey!"

"Don't complain! You told me to!"

"Fine. But don't think you're off the hook!" she giggled and her breasts brushed across his chest as she began to raise her torso. For a long moment, the protrusions dangled dangerously near Grimmjow's face, and he fought several urges. One was to raise his face to suckle upon them madly, another was to grip them firmly in his hands, and the most overwhelming one was to bat at them, like a cat playing with a string, or a ball…

"Goddamn…" he muttered, as she finally straightened, towering above him. His jaw dropped at the new vantage point of the two orbs of perfection jutting from her chest. He had never thought under cleavage could be so enticing, even when he looked at Halibel. Every angle of Neliel equaled perfection. "How the fuck are you so perfect?"

"It's your turn to shut up again, Grimmy-kun…"

"What?" he clamped his mouth firmly shut, however, only opening it again to let escape a gasp as she suddenly impaled herself upon his firm rod, plunging down, down, down…until she could go no further.

She laid her hands upon his stomach, a safe distance from his hollow hole, so that she could balance herself. Grimmjow was greatly relieved that she had not touched his hollow hole once in the entirety of their relationship, though she had come dangerously close before.

She shoved herself up, using Grimmjow's stomach to push herself, making the wind leave him.

"Oof…"

"Don't tell me you can't handle that!" she teased.

"Shut up, I can so!"

"Oh…really?" she giggled and let gravity take her down again, then shoved against his stomach harder. She repeated the motion a few more times. Damn, it _was _starting to hurt. He suddenly realized that Neliel's breasts were swaying hypnotically with every motion she made. He reached up and crushed them in his hands cruelly as retaliation.

"OW!" her cry pierced the still air of the Menos Forest.

"That couldn't have hurt as bad as—"

She peeled his hands away from her tender flesh, and he winced as he noted that the pale skin was already bruising. "Shit, I'm sorry, Nel."

She giggled dismissively and rode him hard, her hands gentler on his stomach. He groaned and tried to resist the urge to buck his hips against her downward thrusts, but gave in anyway. A couple of times his upward motions elicited soft cries of blissful pain, and he knew that he had gone a bit deeper into her than he should have, but she seemed to enjoy it.

Neliel continued her motions, increasing her pace until she was squealing and moaning involuntarily. Suddenly, she froze, her muscles tightening in spasms as she orgasmed violently. She fell against Grimmjow, who had been left unsatisfied.

"Damn it, woman, you didn't finish the damn job…" he muttered.

"Did I…say I…would?" she panted. He rolled his eyes and laid her on the ground so that she was resting on her stomach. "What are you…"

"Che, I'm not doing _that…_" Grimmjow reassured. She puffed a sigh of relief as he kneeled between her legs and hoisted her hips higher. Her fingers dug into the ground in her anticipation, and she whimpered softly as she felt him prodding at her entrance. She gasped and held as still as she could, hoping that he would enter her quickly. However, he only teased her with his tip, grinning like a madman.

"Grimmjow…"

"Oh, woman, quiet. I'll get on with it soon enough, just enjoy."

"But—"

"Nel, keep arguing and I'll stop completely." He threatened, though he had no intention of doing so. She did not know better. After what seemed to be ages of teasing, he finally entered her, and she bit back a cry of pleasure hastily.

"Ohh…" she moaned lowly as his hips thrust into her.

"Shit, Nel, you're so fucking great…" He panted.

"Shut up, Grimmjow." She managed to say weakly. All at once, her muscles contracted.

"Nel…" Grimmjow cried as he saluted her with his creamy, hot tribute. She dropped to the ground as he fell lightly atop her.

"Grimmjow, we cannot stay here." She murmured sleepily.

"Who the fuck says?"

"We'll get ki-illed!" she pouted.

"Shit, I'm tired, can't we sleep first?"

"Oh…for a little while…" she muttered. He smiled at her and then managed somehow to roll her onto her back so that he could use her breasts for a pillow. She was too tired to care, and fell asleep before he did, despite her protests.

&

Eventually, the couple made it out of the Menos Forest. Neliel was grateful to finally go, and Grimmjow was only happy because of her happiness, and bubbly ways.

"You seem happy." He stated the obvious with an undertone of pride, assuming that he had encouraged her to that state. She smirked at him.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Only if you are."

"Aw, Grimmjow, you're such a romantic! I always thought those thoughts of yours were only of blood, gore, and violence. I guess I was wrong!"

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Do you plan on using my body once I'm dead? I hear rigor mortis is hard to deal with."

Grimmjow snickered despite himself, knowing full well that her body would be nonexistent if he were to kill her. "Shit, Nel, you should watch what you say."

"You know I only joke." She pouted. "As long as you are joking as well."

"How could I ever kill you? Who would take care of my animalistic urges?"

"Not me!"

"Well, no shit! What are you, an idiot?"

Neliel only grinned at him, delighted in his reaction. His forehead met his palm as he realized she had only been playing with him. He would have preferred her to play with him in a much more…physical way. However, he knew that their play would continue far off into the future, and that enjoying their small, amusing battles was a part of the life they were building.

He caught at her hand suddenly, and she blinked at him in almost confusion. He pulled her lithe body to his, tilting her face upward to kiss her passionately as a rust orange sun set slowly. She smiled against his lips, her arms wrapping around him slowly.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured when her lips finally were free.

"Don't worry, Nel, I wouldn't leave you for the world. I'm not that fucking stupid."

"Oh, that's not what I was thinking. You are pretty stupid for trying to read my mind." She provoked. He only kissed her again, effectively silencing her. He could continue this way forever, or at least until the life had left his body.


End file.
